drunk
by scary00girl
Summary: ONE-SHOT "4" .. what does kazemaru do when he is drunk.. WATCH OUT...


Info: the I E boys are 21 year old or even older.. have a good time ^^

…..

*I leaned back.. where I faced Endou.. we are just too close.. I can hear his breath.. but I want to feel it .. I moved my face even more closer.. wanting to feel him.. as I watched out his lips.. I wanted to kiss him so badly.. I feel like l need it.. and .. I waited for seconds.. I feel like he is staring at me.. and I know.. its only one thing I need that he know it too.. just give it to me already.. its no fair to leave me like that.. while he didn't decide I took the first step .. and im now not even an inch away from him.. that my lips just brushed to his when my hand that I was leaning to.. twisted .. and I fell lying on the sofa we were sitting on.. and I just felt dizzy for a moment when Endou leaned up me with a worrying look but his red cheeks were delicious .. I wrapped my hands around his nick and pulled him closer.. and kissed.. umm.. why do he refuses to kiss back.. whats his problem with it.. I even dont want to open my eyes.. I feel like its too heavy.. but finally now I can feel him kissing me.. *

…

"hmm" the sleepy head woke up looking around at the place he is in.. he saw him self lying on a sofa in a living room.. there when Endou entered the room and saw his friend and blushed and looked away at the window.. there when the tealint remembered that he is in Endou's house

"aah sorry.. look like I slept over last night"

There when he jumped from his place standing while checking his look.. but Endou just turned to him and smiled

"its ok.. not a big deal"

"do beer have that much effect.. I even cant remember a thing after I drank it"

"y-yeah"

Endou opened a glassy door looking out side

"the others did not come yesterday because of the weather"

"heh.. then lucky me when I came early then"

But Endou didn't answer

"why not having another night .. but together with the others?"

Endou didn't want to confuse the boy.. so he smiled while turning to him

"yup.. let us"

… _**the other meeting in midorikawa's house**_

"finally you all came" midorikawa said happily as the last one arrived who was Endou

"nice to see you Endou" heroto walked to the brown headed smiling

"yea .. nice to see you too" smiled back.. then looked around the place where he saw all his friends sitting .. while some of them had their glass of beer already.. there .. Endou reached a table where the glasses and took one.. while turning to face heroto he saw the calmed Kazemaru who is sitting on the ground holding an empty glass.. but he just ignored and began to talk to midorikawa and hiroto..

After awhile.. Kazemaru talked

"Endou.. Endou.. EN-DOUUUU~" here where Endou turned around and faced him  
"what do you want, Kazemaru?"

"I wan-nt a ki-kiss" Endou blushed but quickly had to end that

"what are you saying .. you are drunk.. haha"

"no I want"

"give one to him on the cheek.. maybe he will stop the creep" midorikawa said with a stupid face

Endou turned to the green headed guy "are you kidding, im not going to do that"

The crazy drunk guy pulled the confused guy from his pant lightly, giving him a sweet look in his eyes.. there where Endou sighed and gave up

"ok, just one on the cheek"

He leaned to reach the guy and kissed him, there the blue haired kissed Endou on the neck that made Endou fall back blushing grabbing his neck

"w-what was that?"

The drunken moved from his place by the baby moving style until he was on top of the captain

"I asked for a real kiss"

"i- I gave you one already"

"I don't call that a REAL KISS"

Endou tried to escape at looking away from Kazemaru

"look at me, you no good kisser"

"ok ok, I don't know how to kiss so leave me"

Kazemaru took Endou's chin and moved his face to face him

"what if I gave you a lesson?"

"wha…?"

There he was too late as the guy on top occupied his mouth by his own.. as the others who were not yet drunk screamed, and by every second pass Kazemaru lean his body more until his body was resting up Endou's, but it was not long when Kazemaru's head slipped beside the shocked guy, sleeping.

Endou pushed the body off of him where midorikawa went to look at Kazemaru, Endou ran away from the place, out of house.

Thumb thumb thumb.. his heart is exposing him, he doesn't know what is exactly his feelings is telling him.. is it love that make him feel this way or is it fear ..

At collage …

Endou entered the English class, where he saw his old friend Rika, yeah that freak, and he had something in mind

"hey Rika-chan" *smiles*

"oh, hey captain Endou" winked*

Endou sat beside Rika

"Rika, I need your help about something"

"what is it?"

"I know that you will see it odd, but keep it with me, please"

"anything you ask"

"see *grabs her hands* I have feelings.."

Suddenly the woman gasped "you are in love?

"shhhhh~, don't shout"

"ok ok.. then what's the problem?"

"its.. umm ..its a boy"

"WHAAAT?"

Endou covered the insane woman's mouth and cursed, until she returned to normal, actually excited

"then .. then.. who is he?"

"he is k-Kazemaru"

She gasped once more

"but im not sure if its love.. but"

"wait tell me first.. does your heart hurt when they do something bad to you?"

"y-yeah"

"your heart beats so hard when you see them or even think about them?"

"yeah~" looking away blushing

"do you feel like kissing them whole the time"

".. I- I dont know" he shut his eyes close

"then its at least 90% love"

"r-really?" as he opened his eyes

She gave him a thump up slap on his back and smiled

"go for it then"

Endou lowered his gaze and nodded

_**Hiroto's apartment**_

"then you are all here already.. good.. let us begin" and everyone cheered for their beer night accept for one of them. Who cheered with a cup of cheery juice his name is *master kisser*

"hey Kazemaru, you don't have a drink like us this time, huh?"

Endou asked the bothered guy who was standing at the balcony looking at the trees and the far streets

"they just kept on calling *master kisser*" he posed

Endou just sheepishly smiled, as Kazemaru looked at him

"what? Do you know something about it?"

"heh? No no.. I guess they were talking about how you kiss things where you are drunk? Maybe"

"is that even a reason for not letting me drink" he huffed

"don't be mad, its ok, its only a time matter.. you drank only for two times"

"yeah, and I never remember what happens when I am"

"you will get used it it by your next birth day maybe, haha"

Kazemaru gave Endou that glare

"I mean you just turned 21 before one month and a half.. oooh its nothing"

Kazemaru turned to look at the street as Endou walked beside him doing the same.. and had a sip of his beer, there when he peeked at Kazemaru who had a glance looking at the glass of beer, here Endou moved his head

"do you want some?"

"b-but, im not allowed"

"no ne will know" he winked and covered Kazemaru's eyes by his hand and had a sip again then pulling it from his mouth to Kazemaru's as he lucked his lips to Kazemaru's, Kazemaru had a step back shocked as he

"wh-" but closed his mouth when the drink slipped out, he blushed a crimson red as his eyes opened wide looking at the brown headed, where Endou's free hand reached under his friend's shirt, touching him, here where Kazemaru's body shivered Endou just broke the kiss for a moment looking at his friend's eyes

"that's why they called you, master kisser"

…  
heey everybody.. you know this oneshot is my forth one.. and it have an open ending.. or something like that.. hehe.. anyway .. I hope you enjoyed it.. WINKI WINKO

READ & REVIEW


End file.
